Death Battle Friendship Endings: Wolverine VS Raiden
by ltj056
Summary: During Wolverine and Raiden's battle, they are interrupted by familiar faces. With they survive or will they both die? Find our now. It's time for a Death Battle Friendship Ending!


**Hey everybody! Welcome to the first story of my final main series, Death Battle Friendship Endings! In this series, I will be making the fights in DB end with both combatants walking away. There are obviously some fights where that's not possible, like Hulk VS Doomsday, but I should be able to make these work.I decided to start with Wolverine VS Raiden, the battle of claws VS sword! Enough talk, let's start!**

The sound of metal clashing was heard throughout the city. The yellow and blue cladded Wolverine was battling against white haired, eye patched, cybernetic Raiden. Wolverine was trying to land a blow on Raiden, while his sword was stuck in him, 'Gotta admit, this guy ain't bad.'

The two were currently engaged in martial arts, but Wolverine's superior skill in it gave him edge. Fortunately for Raiden, he was able to grab his red sword and tear it out of Wolverine. The two started to slash at each other with Wolverine's claws scratching against Raiden's blade. Raiden was able to send Wolverine into the air with a kick, jumped and slashed at him, and then kicked him down onto the street. Raiden landed perfectly on his feet, while Wolverine was struggling to stand up, "Alright Terminator."

He was silent for a moment, then took his claws out, " _Now you've made me mad!"_

Wolverine's eyes flashed red as he roared to the sky. Raiden took a defensive stance as Wolverine started to run to him. Wolverine pounced into the air, but a large man wearing an orange and grey outfit, wild blond hair, and sharp teeth and claws, grabbed Wolverine and pinned him down to the ground. The man grinned, "If it isn't my old friend Wolverine. I see that runt over there managed to make you go berserk. Good."

Wolverine struggled out of his hold and slashed him across the face, causing him to stumble back and slash his own claw across his face. Raiden just watched as Wolverine and this new fighter were slashing at each other relentlessly, "If they're going at it, might as well get a recharge."

He looked around and saw a robot corpse lying down and ripped out its power core, stealing its energy. Suddenly, a long tongue grabbed his arm and pulled him to an grey man, with messy brown hair and a brown shirt and a _VERY_ fat, bald man wearing a tracksuit. The smaller man started to creepishly laugh, "Hey Blob, look! New meat!"

Blob smirked, "You're right Toad, let's show this guy what for!"

Raiden laughed, "Toad? Blob? Something tells me you guys came up with that."

Blob frowned and cracked his knuckles, "Wise guy, huh? We'll show you!"

Blob ran up to him and slammed his fist down, but Raiden dodged it and Toad's tongue was crushed. Toad released Raiden, "Watch where your slamming!"

Raiden just ran up to Blob and slashed across his stomach, but to no effect, "What?!"

Blob laughed and patted his stomach, "That's right, my body is indestructible. Nothing can harm me."

Raiden snarled, "Why don't your friends over there drop the act and gang up on me? I can take you all on."

Blob and Toad turned to each other, "You think Wolverines with us?"

Blob laughed, "Nah, we want him dead. But we're gonna let Sabertooth have his fun."

Toad smirked, "Yeah, but we'll have fun with you!"

Toad launched his tongue, but Raiden used his sword to slice it apart and ran up to him. Toad tried to jump away, but Raiden sliced his head clean off. Blob just looked at his teammate with surprise, "You killed him."

Raiden didn't answer, he just started to slash across Blob's torso again and again. Blob smirked, "Weren't you listening?! I told you that my body is-"

He was stopped after a huge slash cut through his body and Raiden just kept at it, blood flying everywhere as a result. Blob screamed in pain and horror, as Raiden finished slicing him apart. When Raiden was finished, Blob was a bloody mess and completely torn apart. Raiden looked over to see that Wolverine was on the offensive against Sabertooth, "Guess I dodged a bullet there?"

Raiden was stopped by a sudden feeling in his body, "What's going on?"

"Foolish boy."

Raiden was able to turn his head and saw an old man wearing a red and purple armor and helmet. Raiden tried to turn around, but he couldn't, "Who the hell are you?!"

The old man looked bored, " I am Magneto, The Master Of Magnetism. And you have just killed two of my mutant brothers!"

"So you're the one who stole those Gecko bots."

"It was intended to show men the technical superiority of mutants and force them to hiding."

Raiden kept struggling, but was unable to break free. Magneto saw a steel girder and started bashing it against Raiden, causing him to scream in pain, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Thoroughly." He responded, before he started to throw Raiden around like a rag doll. Meanwhile, Wolverine and Sabertooth were still going at it. Wolverine was able to get a bunch of good strikes and was able to keep it up, but Sabertooth was starting to gain ground as he started to land some strikes of his own. This kept going, two ferocious animals clawing at each other with determination to see the other fall, until Sabertooth grabbed Wolverines arms with one hand and held his other hand over him, "After all these years, I've finally got you."

Wolverine simply growled intensely and started to kick his legs around and bite at him frantically. However, Sabertooth just started to claw at him and watched as the ferocious man was broken from pain and turned sane again, "So, that's how it is. I would say it was nice knowing you Logan, but I'd be lying."

Sabertooth rose his hand up and tried to slash Wolverine, but Wolverine was able to catch his arm with his feet, "Sorry bub, but you should have finished me when I was out of control."

Wolverine managed to slip his hands out of Sabertooth's grip and performed an upper...claw to Sabertooth's face. Sabertooth stumbled back in pain, holding his face while screaming in pain. Wolverine saw an electric bow behind him, "C'mon Sabertooth, what happened to that cocky attitude?"

Sabertooth grew a look of pure rage and ran over to Wolverine, intending to deliver a killing slash. However, Wolverine dodged at the last second and Sabertooth slashed the electric box, electrocuting him and causing him to fall to the ground. Wolverine looked at him, "Heh… Was that the best you got?"

Wolverine looked around and saw Raiden being tossed around by Magneto. Wolverine smirked, "Looks like that punks having trouble."

Wolverine watched as Raiden tried to attack, but Magneto was able to stop him by twisting some concrete around his body and started to cause him to spark. Wolverine looked on and sighed, "This is probably the best chance to deal Magneto."

He ran towards the fight, while Magneto was enjoying crushing Raiden, "Tell me, what does it feel like to be crushed by a mutant, the beings you looked down on?"

"I told you, I don't know about mutants. Unless you mean a dumbass who can move metal, in which case I feel slightly disappointed."

Magneto simply tightened his grip, causing the metal to tighten and Raiden to scream in pain. Magneto was about to finish it, but Wolverine leaped down and forced Magneto to move away and give Raiden a chance to break free. Raiden skimmed over to him, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, bub."

They both felt strangled, they looked over and saw Magneto holding them in place. Magneto laughed as he lifted them both into the air, "Honestly Logan, I've come to expect you to learn at this point."

Wolverine and Raiden struggled to break free from Magneto's hold. Wolverine turned to Raiden, "Got any ideas?"

Magneto just turned to Raiden, "Yes, foolish boy, do you have a plan to thwart me?"

Raiden was quite, clearly waiting for something. Magneto turned to Wolverine, "It would seem-"

Suddenly, Raiden was behind him and Magneto's right arm was on the ground. Magneto was stuttering and Wolverine dropped down to the ground. Magneto clutch where his arm was, "How did you-"

"Little something I like to call Zamatsu, basically it increases my speed to where I'm much faster than someone like you can track. I just needed you to be distracted enough for me to use it."

Magneto fell to the ground, "I've failed to…"

Wolverine picked him up, "Yeah."

Magneto just closed his eyes and waited for Wolverine to end it. However.., "Wait, Logan!"

They all turned to a bald man in a green suit and wheelchair. Raiden pointed his sword to him, "Are you another mutant baldy?"

The man simply strolled his chair next to him, "Yes, I am a mutant. My name is Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters and the X-Men. And you are Jack, correct?"

Raiden was taken aback by this, "How did you-"

"He can read minds." Wolverine interupted, while dropping Magneto to the ground.

Charles merely looked at him, "Yes, I do possess telepathy."

Raiden just lowered his sword, "Don't think about reading anything else."

Charles smiled, "No need, I have everything I need."

Raiden turned to Magneto, who was trying to stand up, "Where do you think you're going."

Charles moved to his side,"Let him go. He is no longer a threat."

Raiden just prepared to end it, "This guy is too much of a threat. He's gotta go."

Magneto just laughed, "The boy is right, Charles. Are you really going to give up the chance to finish our feud for your belief that I can change?"

Charles was silent, "I will not have the way for peace be tarnished by blood."

Raiden just rolled his eyes, "Pacifist who get killed by not knowing when to kill. Listen,-AAAAHH."

Raiden felt intense pain in his head as he fell to the ground. Now unconscious, he was picked up by Wolverine, "No offense Chuck, but he does have a point."

Magneto was starting to barely fly away from them, while Charles just closed his eyes, "Logan, I will not give up on him."

He turned to Raiden, "While I do not approve of the killings this one commited, I do understand that it was his directive."

Wolverine looked at Raiden, "You saw his mind, where's he from?"

"He is an operative for a secret military unit called 'Foxhound.'"

"Never heard of them."

"Of course not, because they are not of our universe."

Wolverine just narrowed his eyes, "More multiverse hoping?"

"Just like what brought Goliath here."

"How do we send him back?"

Charles smirked, "Simple, we use his memories to trace back to the portal he used to come here."

Wolverine just shrugged, "Alright, lead the way Chuck."

Charles started strolling himself down the city with Wolverine following him. They kept going, until they went down an old alleyway which had strange energy circling it. Charles stopped, "This is the place."

Wolverine noticed that Raiden was starting to move, "Anytime Chuck."

Charles concentrated his energy on finding and opening a portal,, before he could Raiden woke up and got out of Wolverines hold, "Alright, which one of you assholes knocked me out."

Wolverine pointed at Charles, "Look bub, we're sending you back to your universe."

Raiden just laughed, "You expect me to believe that?"

"This is the same place you came here from, right?"

Raiden looked around, "Yeah, after I went through that portal following those rogue Gecko bots. I wounded up here."

"We'll take care of the rest of those robots. You go home."

Raiden simply looked to a pink shift in space and back to Wolverine, "I'll be back."

A portal that lead to a forest opened and Raiden started to walk into it. Raiden turned to them and jumped into the portal. Charles closed it and bent down, "Opening a portal like that drains me greatly."

"Hope that you won't have to do it again Chuck."

Charles just smiled, "That is for the future to decide. But yes, I would prefer not to do it again."

Wolverine had a serious look on his face, "Sabertooth and Magneto got away."

"We'll see them again, I'm sure. But for now, let us regroup with the other X-Men in order to deal with these Gecko bots."

Wolverine just 'shink' his claws out, "Now you're speaking my language Chuck."

The two started to run down town, where the rest of the reported robots were.

 **-Foxhound HQ-**

A young man, wearing a lab coat, glasses, and had a parrot **(For some reason.)** was checking on Raiden and studying his report, "And you're sure this is what happened?"

Raiden was hooked up to some equipment, but was able to turn to him, "Certain Otacon, there were these guys who said they were mutants. They had strange powers and everything."

Otacon was writing these down in his notes, "And you said there was a telepath, so strong he made Psycho Mantis pale in comparison."

Raiden nodded, "Said his name was Charles Xavier. He was able to find my real name and where I came from."

Otacon pondered for a moment, "That is disturbing. Are you certain they're on our side?"

Raiden had a thoughtful look on his face, "Not really, but let's not waste an opportunity for an ally."

Now it was Otacon's turn to have a thoughtful look, "Perhaps we should consider working with them, but for now let's keep our distance we don't know if we can trust them yet."

Raiden nodded, "Yeah."

Otacon just finished writing his report, "Alright, I'm gonna go check up on Snake."

Otacon left the room, leaving Raiden to his thoughts, 'I think this is some serious shit. But let's see how this plays out.'

He looked at his sword for a moment, 'Besides, that Logan guy owes me a rematch.'

 **-Wolverine-**

Wolverine was watching over a Gecko bot, before slashing at it and causing it to explode. Wolverine smirked, 'Let's see if that punk comes back.'

Wolverine noticed more Gecko bots and ran towards them.

 **And that's that! Hope you enjoyed this! Quick something, this will** _ **NOT**_ **be cannon to DBA. Quick question this episode made me think. Is Wolverine a Cyborg? I mean his bones are composed of metal or does it have to a bunch of high tech. Just curious. Might upload the next thing for Multiverse fights next time. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
